In a conventional switch knob A, as shown in FIG. 14, a pressing bar 33 is formed by a light guidable material and is extended from a center back surface of a knob operation surface 31a toward a light-emitting surface 21f of an input member 21a of a push button switch 21 to guide light, which is incident from the light-emitting surface 21f, to a display portion 31b. When the knob operation surface 31a is pressed, the pressing bar 33 presses the input member 21a of the push button switch 21, thereby a contact portion 21c is operated (for example, see PTL 1).